Yuseis Struggle
by stardust97
Summary: Yusei is fighting for his life at New Domino Hospital after a duel accident.  Aki doen't think its a accident, is she right. Or is she wrong? Will Yusei even survive?
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh 5ds:Yuseis struggle

Chapter one: explosion

"Were is he!" Ruka shouted from somewhere in the smoke. Aki couldn't see a inch past her nose, there was to much smoke to see anything. "Yusei were are you!" Jack said and coughed. Aki was laying on the ground, knocked over by the force of the explosion that had just happened. "What in the world." Aki thought. A minute ago she, Jack, Crow, Ruka, and Rua had been watching Yusei do a simple test run on his duel runner. Next thing Aki knew there was a bright light, a loud boom and she found herself on the ground. "Yusei can you hear us!" Crow shouted. Aki coughed "Wait were's Aki?" Rua shouted. "I'm fine" she said as she stood up and dusted her skirt. "Yusei were are you?" she called hopeing to get an anwser, silence anwsered her back. The smoke started to clear out, she could see the outlines of Jack, Crow, Ruka, and Rua. They were standing a few yards away from her, she ran over to them. "Has anyone seen yusei" Luna asked. "no" they all said together. Suddenly her mark began to glow, making her double over in pain along with Jack, Crow, And Luna. "Yusei!" Ruka scremed out. Yusei was definataly hurt, somehow the mark told her that. The mark began to dim then it faded away. By the time she had stood up the smoke had cleared up. "what was that all about!" Crow snapped as soon as he sood up "I don't know, what do you think Aki?" Jack said after he stood up. "I think Yuseis hurt...what do you think Ruka?" Ruka didn't anwser, she just stared at something. Aki fallowed her gaze to see Yusei laying on the ground, motionless. "Oh no" Crow mummered


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh 5ds:Yuseis struggle

Chapter two:waiting

Aki sat in the waiting room along with Jack, Crow, Rua, and Ruka. They had been there for four hours now, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them how Yusei was. Aki looked at her arm, it had been glowing since Crow had called the paramdics when they saw Yusei on the ground unconcious Aki tried to rember if she had seen anything that may have caused the explosion, but couldn't rember seeing anything suspisous. A doctor came up to them "Are you friends?" the doctor asked kindly. "Yea, how is he" Crow asked "I'm afraid he's not doing to good, he's in critical condiion still. We've done everything we can for now, he'll have to fight this one by himself. If you want to see him you can but only two at a time." Aki, Jack, and Crow exchanged glances "You two go ahead, I'll take these two home. It's almost dark" Crow said as he looked at Ruka and Rua. "Are you sure Crow?" Aki asked. "yea, come on you two it's too dangours to be out in Satalite after dark." Crow said, both the twins got up and fallowed Crow out the door.

"Fallow me" the doctor said as he went down a long hallway. Aki and Jack got up and fallowed him, the doctor turned right after they got about halfway down he hallway. He walked through some glass doors, above those glass door was the word "ICU" in big bright red letters. The doctor walked down another hallyway and stopped at a closed door. "He's in here, I'll let you guys have some privacy" the doctor said and walked off. Jack opened the door slowly...


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh 5ds:Yuseis struggle

Chapter 3: Foul play?

Aki and Jack walked in the room. Aki let out a gasp of horror and suprise. Yusei was laying in the bed motionless with several machines hooked to him. He had bandages wraped around his stomach, arm, and head. What suprised Aki most was that there was blood on the bandage around his head, but no other bandages had blood on them. "That doesn't make sense...he was wearing a helmet. And yet he has a head injury, but brusise on his arm and stomach" Aki thought to herself. She grabbed a chair and sat next to Yusei, Jack did the same. She sat there for a minute on the verge of tears. She looked out the window, the sun had almost casting a orangish red color over the city. Suddenly the door opened, Crow came in. "Crow, what are you doing back here" Jack said in suprise. "The doctor let me back here." Crow answered. He was holding Yuseis hemet "hey Crow can I see the helmet real quick?" Aki asked. Crow handed her the helmet and leaned agaist the wall. Aki looked at the helmet, it had a dent in the back and a crack on the side. "Yusei.." Aki mummered to herself. Aki looked at the visor on the helmet, there was a handprint on it. It was to small to be hers, but it was too big to be Lunas or Leos. Had someone touched it? Did someone set of that explosion or was it an accident? Questions raced through Akis mind. "Jack, Crow did you see anything suspisous before the accident?" Aki asked. Both of them shook there heads


	4. Chapter 4

Yugioh 5ds:Yuseis struggle

Chapter four:Through the Night

"Yusei! Yusei please don't leave me, Yusei!" Aki shouted as she shook Yusei. She had woken up seconds ago only to discover that Yusei had stopped breathing. "Yusei please wake up, help someone help!" Aki screamed as loud as she could. The moment she finished that senence three doctor and a nurse ran in, one of them was wheeling a ventilator. "Yusei!" She cried out. Blinded by tears and agony she forced herself to back out of the room untill she bumped ino the wall on the other side of the hallway. She heard the doctors close the door, she tried to wipe her tears but only more took there place. "Yusei if you can hear please don't die, I'll gladly take your place if I can. Please don't die!" she mummered to herself. Suddenly a felling that Aki had not felt in a long time filled her up. The last time she had felt this felling was when her physic had taken conrol of her. "No! Not now!" Aki thought. She felt pain and power course through her body which made her srceam. She saw a bright white light, then she saw blackness heard several screams and knew no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugioh 5ds:Yuseis struggle

Chapter five: the note

Aki opened her eyes, she was laying on the couch in her living room. "Hu? How I'd get here, what's going on" Aki thought. She looked over to her left to see Crow asleep in a chair. Instantly Aki rembered what happened before she had blacked out. "Yusei!" She cried out and jumped up, so did Crow. She began to run out the door, but Crow grabbed her and wouldn't let go. "Crow let me go now! I have got to get to the hospital now, let me go!" Aki shouted and started struggeling. "Aki calm down" Crow said gently. "I have to know if Yusei's ok" Aki said, now trying to step on Crows foot. "Aki, Yuseis alive but he's in a coma, now calm down." Crow said with a edge in his voice. Aki stopped struggeling instantly and Crow let her go. She sat down on her couch and stared at Crow. "In a coma, what?...Why am I here and how'd I get here?" Aki said, bewildered. "Aki when you were in the hallway you lost control of your powers and started a rampage then lost concouness so I brought you here." Crow said. Aki looked at him in shock, she couldn't believe what she heard. "Now i'm gonna leave so you can rest, ok?" Crow said. Aki nodded her head, and Crow looked at her and walked out the door. Aki sat in sunned silence for a minue then she forced herself to go get the mail. She went o the mailbox, pulled out the mail and went back in. She began to sort the mail. "Lets see...junk, junk, cupons, junk, whats this?" she mummered to herself as she looked at a red envolope. She catiuosly opened to discover that it was a letter it said : If you want to find out who did this to Yusei, meet me behind the towns diner excatcly at three thiry tomarow , come alone or you get no information: Akis mouth fell open in suprise and shock. "I have to meet this quy, I have no other choice. I have to know who did this" Aki thought


	6. Chapter 6

Yugioh 5ds:Yuseis struggle

chapter six: Twelve years ago...

Aki stood behind Zacks Diner, it was almost three thirty. "Hopefully by tonight I'll have some clue to what caused all of this" she thought to herself. For a second she stood in silence then a deep voice echoed around her "Are you Aki Izayoi?" the voice asked. "Yes" she replied calmly. "Are you alone" the voice asked. "Yes" she repilied agian. "Good, the information I'm about to reveal to you is top secret. So you can not tell anyone wha I'm about to tell you, not even your friends, understand? " the voice said, then a man in a brown cloack stepped out. "I won't breath a word to anyone, you have my promise" Aki said calmly. "Tweve years ago Yusei befriended a girl named Nakita. They were friends for a long time till Nakita found out what killed her parents. Turns out zero-reverse had killed her parents along with Yuseis parents. Nakita felt that it was Yuseis dad who caused the explosion. Since Yuseis father was dead she tried to avenge her parents by killing Yusei. But she was caught before she could do anything. She was sent to juvy then the facility for life. Three weeks ago she escaped and had one objective; to kill Yusei. Two days ago she set a controlled bomb in the area were the explosion went off. She's the one who's responsible for all of this. This is her" the mysterious man said as he handed her a picture of a women. She was pale white, had short black hair, and a crimminal mark on the left side of her face. "Thank you." Aki said, still looking at the picture. She looked up, the man had disappered. "I'm one step closer to solving this" Aki thought


	7. Chapter 7

Yugioh 5ds:Yuseis struggle

Chapter seven: Never give up hope

Aki stood there looking for the man who had just told her who caused this. "Where did he go?" Aki thought. She decided to get out of there before anything bad could happen. She decided to go to Ruka and Rua's apartment. "I wonder how there taking this?" Aki thought. This must be harder on them since they're younger. She countinued walking towards their apartment until she reached the elevator. She walked in it and hit the button, the elevator closed and slowly took her up and then opened. She walked to the door and and knocked on it, Ruka answered the door. "Hey Aki." Ruka said she sounded upset. "Are you okay?" Aki asked. "Yeah...I'm just worried about Yusei. Is he any better, me and Rua haven't heard anything since Crow took us home?" Ruka asked quietly. "unfortanaly yes and its not good news...weres your brother?" "At Dexters, there having a sleepover, so how's Yusei?" Ruka asked as she walked in, Aki fallowed. They sat on the couchs. Aki hung her head down "he's in a coma because of a concusion." She said and looked at Ruka. It was hard to tell what she was thinking till a tear formed in eye. "well he be ok?" Ruka asked. Aki looked at Ruka agian, she was cying. Aki couldnt look at her so she got up, hugged her and whispered. "I don't know...but Ruka don't ever give up hope. Sometimes it's the only thing we know for sure, and right now it's the only thing we have." Aki whispered as tears fell down her face too.


	8. Chapter 8

Yugioh 5ds:Yuseis struggle

Chapter eight: A sad song

Three days had passed since she had visited Ruka. She sat in the hospital next to Yusei, nothing had happened in the past three days. She was listing to music, it calmed her. "Ladies and gentalmen your are listing to 103.7, your favorite country station. Next song some off yall might rember from the 90's. It's called 'don't take the girl' by Tim Mcgraw" The song began with a slow beat then "Johnnys daddy was taking him fishing when he was eight years old little girl came through the front gate holdin a fishin pole. His dad looked down and smiled, said "we cant leave her behind, Son I know you don't want her to go. But someday you'll change your mind." And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thomson. Take my best friend, Bo. Take anyone as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world, Daddy please don't take the girl!" At this point she was crying, she continued listing to the song after she turned off the radio for a second. "Same old boy, same sweet girl. Five years down the road. There's gonna be a little one and she says its time to go. Doctor says the babys fine, but you'll have to leave cause his mothers fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed "Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my cheast. I'll gladly take her place if you let me. Make this my last request, take me out of this world. God please don't take the girl!" There was a few seconds of music then "Johnnys daddy was taking him fishing when he was eight years old" Then the song ended. Aki burst out crying and turned the radio off. This song kinda descibed how she felt about Yusei. She looked at him "Please don't take Yusei." She whispered as she looked at the night sky


	9. Chapter 9

Yugioh 5ds:Yuseis struggle

Chapter nine: Wishing

Aki countinued to look at the night sky, clouds covered the sky. "that song..." She mummered. The song played over and over in her head till she forgot the words. She turned of the radio and began to cry silently. She wiped her tears and looked at Yusei, he looked strangly calm. So calm that if he wasn't hooked up to all of these machines you could say that he was sleeping. Instead of calming her this thought only frightened her more. She wanted to talk to Yusei, hear his voice, and walk with him. Yet none of those things was possible at the moment because of the 'accident'. She held his hand for a minute to let him know that she was there. She wanted Yusei to sqeeze her hand back but nothing happened. She decided to talk to him "Yusei...I wish you were awake, there's somthing I have to tell you. But I can't tell you right now because...well you know why. Everyone's so worried about you and they miss you...ecspecially the twins and me" It felt so strange to have no reply after saying that. The clock chimmed elevn o'clock, she whispered "goodnight" to Yusei and left.


	10. Chapter 11

Yugioh 5ds:Yuseis struggle

Chapter ten: Questions

Jack let out a sigh, Aki looked at him. He looked depressed and upset, she had never seen him like this before. She looked back at Yusei, he was still in a coma. "I have to ask him" Aki thought to herself. She wanted to ask Jack who Nikita was "Jack...do you know a person named Nikita?" She asked catiously afer a few seconds, Jack looked at her in suprise and said "Yeah...I met her when I was a kid. Her, Yusei, Crow, and me were best friends for a while till she found out somthing. She found out that Yuseis' parents were responsible for Zero Reverse so she wanted to kill Yusei to avenge her parents. Turns out they were killed in Zero reverse too. She was caught trying to kill Yusei so Sector Security took her away. We never saw her agian" Aki held back a frustated reply, Jack had told her nothing new. Only if she could find out what happened. Suddenly the door opened, making Aki jump because she was so deep in thought. It was only a doctor "Ms. Izayoi do you remember how we tested you when your were in a coma?" the doctor asked. "yeah, why do you ask?" Aki said puzzled. "Well we want to run some tests on him to see how hes doing, but friends and family need to approve of it" he said plainly. there was a break of silence.


	11. Chapter 11 the real one

Yugioh 5ds:Yuseis struggle

chapter eleven: Testing

Aki, Jack, and Crow stood at one end of the room, Yusei was lying on a bed on the other side. There were several doctors around him, and they had brain moniters hooked up to him. They had agreed to the tests, hoping that Yusei was showing some kind of improvement. Aki watched a long strip of paper slowly print out, it had lines that went up and down. It showed brain activity levels, Crow let out an impatient sigh. "Yusei if you can hear me, where right here" Aki thought. Suddenly the paper which had shown brain activity printed out a line that went up and didn't stop. She heard the doctors gasp in suprise, she ran over to them. "Is he okay?" she asked, at that second the paper began drawing lines that went up and down agian. "We don't know, for some odd reason his brain activity just increased by two hundred percent and it dropped back down." One of the doctors answered looking astonished, Aki looked at Yusei. He had turned pale white and was shaking "did I cause this?" Aki thought, worried that she had hurt him even more. "Miss can you try talking to him?" a nurse asked Aki. "Me?" Aki asked, shaking. All of the doctors nodded there heads and they backed up. Still shaking she slowly put her hand on Yuseis arm


	12. Chapter 12

The Shooting Star and the Black Rose

A shooting stars approches earth

He's very lonely in the vast cosmos

Thousands of miles below, in a meadow

A single closed black rose stands

She holds many secrets, and is also lonely

The two are as different as night and day

Yet they have something in common

The shooting star is open, kind, and willing to help others at any costs

Yet he feels as if something is missing

The black rose is closed, cruel, and afraid that she'll hurt others

She also fells that something is missing

The two are different as day and night

The shooting star is cool as the day

The black rose is as hot as the day

Yet they have something in common

They both are missing something in their lives

While the shooting star struggles to find out what he needs

The black rose already knows, she's just to afraid to admitt it

Then the two lock eyes for the first time

The black roses blooms, she has found what she needs

The shooting star changes paths, he knows what he needs

At last, he black rose has opened for the shooting star and

The shooting star has fallen for the black rose


	13. Chapter 13

Yuseis Struggle

Chapter 13: Wakeing

Okay I know this story hasnt been updated in like over 2 months and i said it was cancelled but I'm bringing it back!

Aki slowly placed her hand on Yuseis arm, he stopped shaking. She took a deep breath and took a final glance at one of the doctors, the doctor nodded his head for her to countinue. "Oh god I hope this works!" Aki thought "Yusei...Its me A-A-Aki. Please wake up, we miss you." she began

Nothing happened except a whisper from a doctor that wasn't audible. "I found out who caused the explosion, it was Nikita. She's back, she planted the bomb so she could hurt you" Aki said loudly, there was a gasp of suprise fom Jack and Crow. Still nothing. "Keep going." a doctor urgered. "Yusei please wake up, were all worried sick about you!" Aki said almost yelling. It was true, they all wanted to see Yusei alive and well, not struggiling for life in a coma. Aki closed her eyes and remembered the day Yusei had taken her roller skating. The day had been so perfect, every five second she would fall at first. But Yusei did not give up on her no matter how rideculous she looked.

"I wonder how he felt that day?" Aki asked herself, she had been really nervous. And yet when she skated side by side with Yusei for the first time, all of that went away. It was replaced with pride, and something she would never forget as long as she lived. At that moment she had finnaly found out her feelings for Yusei, she loved him.

Aki slid her hand into Yuseis hand "Yusei I don't know if you can hear me right now but I have to tell you something. Yuseis... I love you" she said just above a whisper. For a second she stared at him and turned away. Slowly she began to slide her hand out of his, but just as her fingers slid agianst his she felt a weak grip grasp her hand. Quickly she turned around to see something she wasn't expecting.

With eyes halfway open Yusei was looking at her. "yusei..." she whispered in dilight. "oh my god..." a doctor whispered in shock. "A-A-Aki I love you too." Yusei whispered. Without thinking aki stroked his face as tears of joy slid down her face.


End file.
